User talk:ScaryFace12
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:ScaryFace12 page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! --LOLSKELETONS (Talk • ) 05:36, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Hello Everyone, This is my Talk page were I will talk about random shit I do on the holiday's or weekends since I am in school it will be very hard to will all my school work due, I havn't even done Monday's homework yet and its due in 2 days and it is a well not a project but it is something you have to reserch and make i guess. About Me: I like to play minecraft and watch ZexyZek, Skydoesminecraft, Deadlox and other people including Creepypastajr MrCreepypasta and stuff like dat, I am a big fan of creepypasta my favourite one is Dear Abby and Cupcakes! Because I hate my little pony.... 05:22, May 11, 2013 (UTC)ScaryFace12 (talk) :Please use your userpage for this kind of thing. Thanks. LOLSKELETONS (Talk • ) 05:34, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:ScaryFace12 page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! LOLSKELETONS (talk) 06:14, May 11, 2013 (UTC)